dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super Saiyan Third Grade
Did vegeta reach ultra super saiyan in the hyperbolic time chamber while he was training with future trunks? How come vegeta did not use his ultra super saiyan form on perfect cell? If vegeta were to go ultra super saiyan in the series would his physicial features change or he would look the same as his ascended super saiyan form(Super Vegeta). How does Future trunks know that vegeta could have gone Ultra Super Saiyan on perfect cell? :There's no such form as Ultra Super Saiyan 2. There are Ascended and Ultra stages of Super Saiyan, but even these are titles created by fans. The only names these stages are given in the series are "ascended Saiyan" and more or less, "something greater than Super Saiyan." [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 19:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::As for Vegeta being Ultra Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 1 stage 3 as the stage is correctly called, the Daizenshuu and Perfect File books only indicate that Vegeta achieved the stage of Super Saiyan 1 Stage 2 or Ascended Super Saiyan. What Mirai Trunks realized was why his father chose not to go beyond Ascended Super Saiyan. What was implied was that Vegeta knew about the drawbacks of going further than Ascended Super Saiyan. Anything such as Vegeta possibly having achieved Ultra Super Saiyan was left subject to speculation. However, officially it can be concluded that Vegeta achieved Super Saiyan 1 Stage 2, and that is what will be recorded. '-- bulletproof' 04:36, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Vegeta Since some seem to be adamant about including Vegeta as a user, I thought I'd mention my perspective on the matter, FWIW. Those for adding Vegeta seem to use Trunks' statement that Vegeta chose not to use the form as confirmation that Vegeta was able to use the form. This is faulty logic. I can choose not to climb Mount Everest because I feel it would be a waste of energy that would probably get me killed. Note that I did not actually have to climb Mount Everest to come to this conclusion. Likewise, Vegeta did not need to master the Ultra Super Saiyan form in order to choose not to use it. -- 11:32, 13 March 2009 (UTC) USSJ is the same thing as SSJ3 it is the same thing because goku said that ssj2 is the samething as assj if ussj is after assj it would be the same thing as ssj3 Did you see the Talk:Ascended Super Saiyan page? Ultra Super Saiyan 4 Is their a possibilty of a Ultra Super Saiyan 4? There is, but it doesn't exist. 23:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Would ussj be stronger then ssj3 if it did not have speed decrease or major power usage ﻿ would ussj be stronger then ssj3 if it did not have major power usage or speed decreaseUser_talk:Vegeta_ssj5 :No. With the Base powers being the same, this form's maximum power is still roughly equal to a fully powered up Full-Power Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 and 3 will always be beyond this form by leaps and bounds.Xfing 14:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Speed decrease: relative or actual? I wonder if an Ultra Super Saiyan does actually get any slower than an Ascended Super Saiyan, or that he just doesn't get any faster... See, Ascended Vegeta wasn't said or shown to be slowed down by his form, yet he was still outclassed by Perfect Cell in both power AND speed. When a character becomes stronger, his speed usually rises in proportion, so Ultra Trunks didn't necessarily have to actually become slower from transforming into this stage - if he simply didn't get any faster (despite his growth of power), it would all be the same. Let me demonstrate on rough relations: Perfect Cell (initial) - Power: 35 Speed: 35 Super Saiyan Trunks - Power: 15 Speed: 15 Ascended SS Trunks - Power: 25 Speed: 25 Ultra SS Trunks - Power: 40: Speed: 25(?) What I'm hinting at is that it's possible that an Ultra Super Saiyan doesn't ACTUALLY get slower than an Ascended SS. His speed would normally rise along with his strength due to powering up, but the muscles counterbalance any speed gain that he might have gotten. The only question (and the one I'm trying to answer) is whether it is to the point of "not being any faster than ASS" or "actually being slower than ASS". As far as I recall, Super Vegeta fared similarly in terms of speed as Ultra Trunks did against Cell. What do you guys think about it? Xfing 14:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Super Saiyan increases the base strength of the warrior x50 Super Saiyan 2 increases the strength of the SSJ x2 Super Saiyan 3 increases the strength of SSJ2 x4 but then the SSJ Dai Ni Dankai / Ascended Super Saiyan and the SSJ Dai San Dankai / Ultra Super Saiyan as they increase the strength? I must know! 22:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry to reply to an old post) An interesting question. I get what you're saying about it just being relative, but I'm pretty sure the enlargened muscles not only counterbalance the speed, but they really are large enough to go further and actually slow someone down. This is widely accepted as the truth, I believe. (Again, sorry to reply to a 4-month-old post, but I figured I may as well answer the question no one else did) (Also, on a side note, it's kind of funny to read the Ascended Super Saiyan abbreviation in the middle of a sentence. Hooray for immaturity hey? lol) ZPRN 03:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Lol. Yes, if USS was stronger than ASS (LOL) and just as fast, then Vegeta would have used it. Similarly, if ASS was stronger than FPSS and just as fast, then Goku would have used it. So in terms of power: USS > ASS > FPSS, but in terms of speed: FPSS > ASS > USS. In Goku's mind, speed was the most important. 03:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Vegeta using the form I don't know why I'm helping out Vegeta here, but in the anime and manga, Trunks when he is an Ultra Super Saiyan, and can't hit Cell due to his muscle mass, says that he knew why his father never transformed into that state, because Vegeta knew it would slow him down, so then would Vegeta count as a user? 20:50, June 12, 2011 (UTC)